Ishimaki Kimura (Original Concept)
"We are all puppets to be used by a puppet master Mr.Forfant.Who is the one pulling your strings?" ~Ishimaki Kimura confronting the CEO of FoRFaNT Appearance He wears a pair of black cargo pants with weapons pouch taped to his right thigh.Normally wears a dark green dress shirt with a black zip up hoodie over top. Has messy, but tamed black hair. His skin is extremely pale while his face is chiseled and hardened for 18 year old primarily completely void of all emotion. Has Hazel eyes with a scar over his left eyes. Always carry a black military grade backpack containing his weapons, a reuseable water bottle, medical supply kit containing everything a normal first aid would have as well as surgical needles and three vials of the antidote for his poison, and a life force linked storage cube that contains Hollowed Lotus. Personality He is extremely quiet and untrusting of most people due to the fact is he was abused when he was younger, but extremely loyal to those who he can trust. A reliable assassin and guard who always gets his assigned task done without any misstep. Backstory Edit Ishimaki use to live with his grand parents since after his birth his parents wanted nothing to do with him wanting to sell him to FoRFaNT as an experimental guinea pig for FoRFaNT's more inhuman experiments . Forbidding this action his grandparents on his mother side decided to adopt him letting him seeing his grandparents on his father side see him every other day of the week. Five years after his birth his mother's parents passed away when someone tried to robbed them and they walked on them causing the robbers to shoot them in attempt to eliminate any witnesses while he was at his father's grandparents house.His father's grandparent's died of carbon monoxide poisoning while he was in school. Blaming him for their parents death they decided to take him only to abuse mentally and physically everyday. Beating him senseless ; locking him in the the attic for days on ends only feeding him on Sundays only to put a different type of poison or toxin in his food to make his suffering even worse.By the time he was nine he has had enough of his parents constant abuse and hid a large piece of glass from the shattered bottle that was used to hit him the night before in his moth eaten blankets waiting for his father to come in to beat him for something else he didn't do. When he came into his room he grabbed the shard of glass from his blanket and once his father was saw him he stabbed him in the stomach fleeing from the house afterwords.He lived in as alone for two years surviving by stealing from people till a retired ruin blade took him into his care after catching trying to steal some food from a local store. The ruin blade taught him what he could while Ishimaki learnt some of his skills from other soldiers and what he taught himself. A week before his eighteenth birthday his home was attacked by FoRFaNT where the man he considered his father was killed by an unknown agent. Combat Frequent CQC Moves * Adept in Bagua and Hung Gar * Specializes in Tai Chi * Apprentice in Wing Chun Purchased Weapons/Tools Has your character purchased weapons? Or had a purchased weapon passed down to them? * A set of black throwing knives with red symbols of the meaning of his clan engraved on the flat side of the blade * A collapsible compound bow with an infrared sight for night hunting. * A set mandarin duck hooks for close quarter combat * Short bladed katana Hand-Crafted Weapons Does your character make weapons? * Bo staff made of dark oak wood. Can be retractable in length to fit in his pack * A set of shuriken made using some old coins Hollowed Lotus The Hollowed Lotus is a weapon equipped puppet. This puppet is designed to in case the wielder a protective shell of reinforced wood as allowing the wielder take the appearance of their puppet and walk, speak, and eat as if they weren't inside the puppet.The puppet is equipped with dart like projectiles that are coated in a toxin that causes the victim to lose control of their life force causing them to fall into either an LFC or a LFP within the first hour of being injected without proper treatment.The puppet itself appears to be a humanoid raven and is capable of flight for short duration. Life Force Lifestyle He is commonly described as a hermit living away from civilization towards the forest. He hates being touched and loud noises and easily gets irritated if people touch him for longer than necessary and when people are being louder than needed.His top pet peeve is when people don't focus on the tasks that they are assigned. Trivia * Willing to turn a blind eye if bribed with his favorite food under some circumstances (Rice balls with an Umeboshi filling or Natto and rice) * Hates people who abuse their power to harm the innocent * Soft spot for animals and kills poachers on site * Hates people who harm children * Enjoys psychologically tormenting his victim * Has a sick sense of humor (Non perverted) * Very vengeful and over protective of those close to him * Scared of letting people into his life * Needs reading glasses in order to read due to his sight impairment * Hates profanity * plays the guitar (keeps it stored in his life force linked storage cube) * Secretly loves to write and draw * A student under the teaching of Yang Zhen * Enjoys nature * Expert hunter and trapper Category:Community Ideas